


Our Lulling Apathy

by juiceup



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action, Comedy, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, hope you're in for a ride, lots of lore building basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceup/pseuds/juiceup
Summary: Not once had the gods thought that such ignorance to the ways of the world would reach out to them. They were thrown into the abyss, Thera, once known as Earth. They unknowingly live their lives as gods until they're faced with a supreme, undying, and omnipresent entity that threatens their existence.Elrois Fennan, Illya Evalic, Niuma Ralreld, Alphonse von Kirke, Viola Lancaster, Shintaro Veremis, and Ava Fey Noboce.These brandless names are buried under the sand, only to be revealed when the tides get low and desperation for a savior (or seven) wash over.





	1. The Legend and its Beginnings

These are Lillith’s Children.  
The misguided, the lonely,  
the frail.

One is the shameful, silent, and revolutionary leader. Dares not to speak a word of his own home in the fear that he may also speak of the memories that tie with it. Forced to live in the shadows, the Elf never leaves a trace of himself behind. It's odd many consider him to be 'glue of the group' despite his reserved and shy nature. However, his silence comes at a cost. He carries with him not only the burden and responsibility of the dagger he wields but the scars of the timeless struggle with himself and his past.

One is the shameless, courageous and charismatic Tiefling musician. Many wish they were he, as he was desired by all that he would pass. The mere tone of his voice is enough for his followers to flock to his side, listen in and swoon to his talent. His charms and siren-like singing aren't all that he is, although that's all most people see him as. He's never seen alone, perhaps to hide a deep-seated fear beneath his pretty boy attitude and playful demeanor.

One is the gullible, child-like, and axe-wielding Human heiress of the Faustia Kingdom. Born the youngest daughter of six children, all of which were sons, she was blessed with the strength of her predecessors. Raised to fend for herself, she is a symbol of hope to her followers, until she ran away from the home she once knew at the announcement of Lillith’s rising. Despite of being a natural-born Northern tribe member and follower of Lillith's teachings, she rebels against her home and unravels the threat that lies amongst them.

One is the bubbly, fearless, and determined Human cleric of Faustia’s assembly. Stationed in the mountains, he’s sent to cure ailments to those who live far from the central kingdom. As he can transport through the presence of ash, his life vocation is to cure the sick with the blessings he’s been given. However, it seems that his life has been craving for a different path, seeking for his knowledge of Lillith. This path is ornamented with blood, death, and the broken oath of swearing to never bring harm to others. Not only is he challenged to not harm others, but he's challenged not to harm himself in the process.

One is the merciless, unforgiving, and wise dragon warlock of the north. Dwelling in the caverns of Faustia’s Glaciers, she terrorizes weary travelers and patrolling soldiers to consume their fear, as she was cursed to live the life of a murderous being. Her anger is a façade that she is just a mere girl, finding her way home amid the wintery storms that buffet her mountains. In order to maintain her immortality and keep the fear of death away, she kills and absorbs the lifespan of her victims. However immoral this may seem, she wishes she could stop, once out of the controlling bounds of her ancestors.

One is the lonely, brooding, and cursed prince of the fallen. The Dragonborn Ranger reigns over a kingdom of rubble, trash and debris. A curse bounds him to guard the misfortune that once struck his father’s kingdom before the day of his betrothal. His bride-to-be is known to remain in the mountains, the very person who ravaged the town and ate the souls of the good-hearted people. Those that remained were lost spirits, aimlessly roaming about the kingdom’s soil to desperately find themselves in the rubble.

One is the balance of harmony and all chaos of the Fae Forest, residing in the North of the Faustia Kingdom. As the trickster Faerie she is, she finds enjoyment in bringing mischief and evil actions to those she encounters, whether or not they would wrong her. Underneath all his mischief, though, is a rather soft soul who’s quite caring towards nature. This care of hers will be tested when all senses of nature are turned against her in her journey to find herself out of nature and in others.

Misery hums in their hearts, spirit, soul and mind.  
It had throbbed in perfect sync.  
A seeming call of distress from the calamity that is  
Lillith.

Their Earth, otherwise known as Thera, is home to all living inhabitants of former Earth and mutants that arise in it. Thera pays homage to lands of the Northern, Eastern, Western, Southern and Aerian lands. Aerian lands are untouchable, it’s where the supposed gods dwell and only the elites could access this once in their lifetime. Then, there are other tribes. They all live in harmony with one another, since it is the post-war period, and the kingdoms have realized that terror isn’t a solution to their problems. Their leaders had to learn it the hard way, but they now face a threat bigger than each neighboring kingdoms.

The Northern tribes believe in the existence of Lillith, a being greater than any soul, god or alter being. She is the harbinger of life and death, as said in their scriptures and eyewitness accounts of the God. Calling Lillith a God is a derogatory term since she’s infinitely greater to that of one. She is a Truth. She is Light. She is Dark. She is an Absolute Reality that everyone is meant to realize. However, the other tribes saw her to be a demonic figure. As much power one can have, it is almost always used for the detriment of society. Used Thera-dwellers as pawns meant to be sacrificed for the mere amusement of Lillith. She bears the great authority of life, able to give and drain it. Scriptures say she favors the Northern tribes and is their almighty protector in the Pre-Thera wars. 

All are nothing, all continue to be nothing, and all will be nothing. This was the ideology of Lillith, the supreme demon among demons, created to destroy the very existence of all the coexisting gods.

Lillith has different messengers, all of which take form of the widely-believed Gods of the unified Tribes. The entirety of series is divided into five, each designated to a single tribe. All these supposed supernatural figures will take the form of humans and hunt down the gods thrown out of the kingdom, gain their unrealized powers, and destroy the chaos-filled Thera. Once their mission is accomplished, Thera will be rebirthed into a 'perfect world' only Lillith could control.

Looking at Lillith’s true, supreme form would lead to an instant death. Your eyes would melt, and so would the rest of your body. This happens to those who believe in her, this is supposedly a painless death. But, to those who don’t, looking at her would end in a bloody, gruesome end that involves her feasting on the darkest fears. What sets off the supreme being the most is people who could see her who live to tell the tale. Only those who are gods could fathom her true form, all of which are Elrois (Roy) Fennan, Illya Evalic, Niuma Ralreld, Alphonse (Alph) von Kirke, Viola Lancaster, Shintaro Veremis, and Ava Fey Noboce.

She sends out messengers in the closeted fear they may group together to defeat her, which is why she does everything in her power to separate all of them. She took into her care the abandoned children of the selfish and conceited gods, then threw them into the innate suffering of becoming a mortal. Lillith has yet to realize that the very heroes that face her in the future are of her own making. However, the messengers she sends out to rummage Thera and its habitants also bring forth grave misfortune onto the lives of the seven. Misfortune may be seen as an understatement to that.  
This misfortune follows the four basic elements that balance Thera; Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. Although these elements are recognized in their familiarity and usefulness for Theran population, these are used to bring calamity to the gods that threaten Lillith being an all-powerful entity.

The first calamity strikes at the moss elf’s, Roy's, childhood home.  
And so, the fire consumes.


	2. Moss Elves and Their Childhood Fires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roy, the first guy mentioned in the prologue, is nicknamed 'el' here! wanted to place it first here to avoid confusion

“Mom, I’m going to go out again. I left something at the school tree.”

Standing in the doorway with a face full of dirt and mischief, Elrois nonchalantly told this to his mother, who was busy arranging the table. His shoulder-length, green bush-hair, still riddled with berries, sticks, and the occasional insect, most definitely contributed to how disturbingly ungroomed this kid was. All moss-elvish families had lived in the inner parts of trees, practically residing above the ground. Their house was mostly made of wood, save for some of the appliances run on magic. They were centered on nature-based living, dependent on both humane utility and naturalistic methods in terms of sustaining their livelihood.

It was a natural sight in elvish households, most especially in the boy’s village. Despite how normal this would seem, Elrois’ mother, Reia, was tired of the sight. Her boy being dubbed as the ‘town thief’ was enough, but going out at this hour with that name attached to his face? She wasn’t going to let him loose as easily, but that usually doesn’t end well.

“You know, El,” She sighs, setting the third plate down on the table. “This is the fourth time this week you ‘forgot something’ at the school tree. Can’t you help your father make dinner? He really takes time out of his day to buy things from the market and cook.”  
“Because you can’t?” El answers back.  
“Because I defend the forest line from mutant boars and deer. Why don’t you try descending down from the village and protect everyone?” Reia firmly says this, making her son twitch at the tone. “The least you could do is stop sneaking out of the house and help!”

Elrois jumps at hearing Rea slam her fist onto the table to get his attention. Unluckily enough, Elrois reciprocates the same aggression by storming out the house and not listening to his mother again. He truly was, other than the town thief, a bratty kid who got his own way.

“Fine! Get out of the house! Better scrounge up your own dinner!”  
“I will like I have every other night!”  
Elrois slams the door behind him and hops onto the zip line from his house towards the town’s center, which had livened up in the night. He senses that his mother was frustrated with him, but didn’t want to do anything to stop him from zipping into the treeline. All the trees had interconnected with one another with the useful zip line system that served as both for transportation and storming-out-on-your-mom instances. The boy held onto the handle in a huff, forgetting to tie his bush hair as it got in his face the faster he descended. Berries flew off from his head of hair as he glided down the zip line with much ease, having a decent amount of strength and grip for his age.

He leaves behind him the screams of his mother and once more, the potential of having a decent relationship with her. The boy knew that they both had equally leveled temper, which was already high in the first place. El knew that she simply wouldn’t understand anything he was going through, as the typical child would say. He often forgets how close their house is to the heart of the forest since the marketplace was just a zip line away from his house. Took forever for his dad to install the zip line system in their village, which was why he had large names to live up to as a child and instead spent his youth on mischief and deceit. El knew that his parents were quite shameful of the way he turned out, but they couldn’t do anything about it if the boy knew the ins and outs of almost anything but discipline.

After a few minutes of being on the zip line and glancing down onto the crowd below, he lands in the bustling, night-life marketplace. The market had been a largely built structure across four, sturdy trees. If not all, most zip line cables had connected to the market and multiple, sturdy wires had held up the structure. It was the heart of the village. 

He’s now just another face in the crowd, perhaps buried amongst the sea of adults tagging their children along in buying things. El just hopes that he doesn’t run into his father in the crowd, but knew how to avoid the situation anyways. Normally, elves with bush-hair like him would definitely stand out in a normal human crowd, but he can least go unseen with his impish height. 

Getting dinner at a place like this was almost too easy for the lad, as he swivels around and glances at the exposed fruits and samples from the stands. El could get a berry or two off his bush hair to eat, but the taste was either bitter, sour, or just plain rotten. El passes by a stall that mostly sold peaches, mangoes, and the like. While the salesperson was busy tending to another customer while holding her baby, El thought that maybe he could grab a fruit or two in the blink of an eye as long as no one looked his way. It seems that the crowd wasn’t paying special attention to him right now, so the perfect time to snatch a peach or two would be now.

“Heard that the forestline guard got quite into a scuffle today. It’s quite odd, they haven’t got into anything as serious as they did earlier...” The store owner said. “Was it one of the rangers from the south again? They’ve been badgering us since the start of spring and it would explain all the magic the moss-wolves had sniffed out there.”

“My daughter didn’t even get to see it. A few of the guards got injured. Burn marks, they say. I fear that the safety of this village isn’t going to last as long as we all hope it would. ” The customer replied. Her expression grew worn with worry.

El chomped on the peach he had nabbed earlier on, clearly eavesdropping and hiding under the table that had held up the variety of fruits sold. He was mildly concerned that this was the threat that his mother had faced today, it must have been the reason as to why she seemed easily agitated. He hears more of the conversation to note of those who were injured. Seems that the two ladies didn’t give much attention to the boy having another hand at the bundle of the product. The Elf simply snickered at how clueless and unaware his fellow people are. They’re just like that, he supposed. 

“Burn… marks?”  
“They paired along with a lot of the injuries. It was this symbol of sorts. Haven’t seen anything like that.” The woman turns to the boy’s direction, but he remains unnoticed. As long as it wasn’t the store owner, he’d be fine. “They say it wasn’t an animal. Some… inhuman thing that uses fire magic. Stinks as all hell, though. Hope it stays away.”

Their continuous chatter went on and on until it had blended into the growing nighttime crowd that was the perfect chance for pickpocketing a few things here and there. If El were lucky, he’d strike a pouch full of gold coins or a piece of jewelry. Though, his mind seemed to be elsewhere after hearing that conversation between the two civilians. He hadn’t heard of this kind of threat by the forestline, and actually had an ounce of compassion for those who were injured. The Forestline Guard consists of a group of professionals, those who could land an arrow and split it in half with another, who defend the village from outside threats. They’d otherwise be called the Robins. The usual victim of that would be wild, mutant animals. For the Guard not to see what is really was in daylight quite unsettled the boy. 

He realizes that he was being unreasonable towards his mother.

“Hey, it’s that punk kid of Leo and Reia’s!” El was caught off-guard. He had a peach in his mouth. Looks like he was caught red-handed. Or, uh, red-mouthed. Passersby look over to the scene they were making. “He’s stealing the peaches again! Girls, get him!”  
“Aw, shit!”

El, being as cocky as he was, threw in a few peaches in his bag and tossed one at the head of the store owner as a distraction. Klunk.  
He only seemed to unhinge the three As soon as the store owner stumbled back because of the expertly-thrown peach, El sprang up and made a dash for it past the strangers that had stumbled upon this situation. He wasn’t informed that this store owner had six kids. Four of which were his classmates at school who knew how to give a beating and were by the stand. Ah, he’s quite screwed.

“Excuse me, coming through!” El pulled a string on his boots that made little wheels pop out from the side. He also pushed aside anyone in his way. “Make way for the poor boy being chased by a bunch of buff girls!”  
“Get back here with our mom’s peaches, Elrois! Selfish bastard!”

The elf turned around to stick out his tongue to the girls who had to smidge their way through the crowd to get to him. The nearby strangers had caught onto the situation and tried to get in the way of El getting away. They tried to trip him, but he had either skated past them or jumped over their legs. The wood skid against his make-shift roller skates, making slight scrape marks on the wooden floor. One stranger had even stood in his way a few meters off, but Roy had ended up skating around him and avoiding his grasp. El assumes this was the father of the girls.

“Thanks for the dinner, V’neras!” El yelled out to the girls. He had his eye on the nearby zip line on the way up back… someplace. He just needed to get out of the market platform that had connected the majority of the zip line system. The Elf boy pulls another string to retract the wheels and jumped onto the zip line handle. The bystanders that had been invested in this pursuit couldn’t get to the peach thief, it was too late. “Eat my sawdust, ladies!”  
“We’ll kill you, Fennan! I swear to it! One day our lil’ girl Emi will sprout her fuckin’ teeth and gnaw on your--!”  
“See ‘ya!”

Ah, kids.  
Gentle reminder that these kids are seven years old.  
Well, the seven-year-old that made off with a peach or eight ziplined back to his house, laughing at how he managed to get through all that without losing a wheel from his retractable roller skates. He munches into a peach happily as he makes his way back home, not feeling an ounce of shame about what he did earlier. It was the usual nighttime crowd, especially with the store owner’s children chasing him off into the brink of the night and into the forest again. The zip line he took didn’t lead him home, but it led to another zip line hub by a towering tree. He tries to find the sign that had the name “Fennan” written on it. 

He takes another bite of the peach and looks at the village. But instead of the illuminating view he is often welcomed with, everything suddenly grew dim. The life found in the moss-elvish homes grew dim. The fires that were lit outside of their homes had suddenly leaped into the sky as if they were birds being released. 

“What in the-”  
Families had flocked outside to see what was happening, the flames continuously flying upwards. The normally chatter-filled village had suddenly been deduced to whispers, unsure of what this meant. The flames continue to lift themselves away from the ground and continued to join the growing hoop of fire in the sky, becoming the only source of light in the town. A soft, whistling sound could be heard from all this.

El didn’t want to stare in wonder but instead had frozen in fear.  
He thinks he should head home now.

The fire hoop grew at a slow rate, giving enough time for the boy to hop onto the zip line he needed use to get back home. He clutched onto his bag as the wind pierced his cheeks, trying to take his eyes off the pooling fire. He couldn’t piece out entirely about what was happening but immediately thought that this was the connection to what his mom encountered in the woods. El hoped that maybe it wasn’t the case.

The boy eventually landed onto the platform leading to his house, which wasn’t lit by the indoor lights anymore. He proceeded to open the door, peering into the dark house and found a basket on the floor, with fruits and vegetables strewn about on the floor.  
“Dad? Mom?” The whistling outside grew louder, beginning to ring into the elf’s ears. “I’m back! There’s a pool of fire out-”

As El walked into the living room and towards the door frame leading to the kitchen, hearing the wind from an open window blow inside. He glances to the floor and sees blood stains on the floorboards, continuously leaking to signal that this was new. The whistling outside that was ringing bells had gone silent, with El only hearing blood dripping in the kitchen.

“-side…”

His voice faltered, eyes still fixed on the blood-stain floor. El would then hear creaking noises from the kitchen as everything around him grew dark. He makes a move towards the kitchen in an attempt to get a better vision of what was happening, since the window was open and the moon would have shone through the window. It felt like El wasn’t himself in those few minutes. Never before had he felt genuine fear and cluelessness. The boy was often bound to the knowledge of things happening in the village, so looking at how everything new that was happening was foreign to him. El has a knife hidden beneath his garments, which he had placed his hand above to prepare for the worst.

The silence rings.  
And the boy takes a deep breath, finally thinking for others instead of himself.   
He gains consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the elf's in hot water right now! hope you tune in for the next chapter! leave a comment or two!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking the time to read this very self-indulgent dnd thing!! i'm not well-versed with dnd lore and story and i hope this goes along the lines of that. leave a comment or two so that i know what i can do to improve this! <33  
> (also credits to my friend sofia for the tiefling boy!! i wish we can talk more about him)


End file.
